User blog:Wassboss/General Quadritch (Avatar) vs Tyber Zann (Star wars)
Last round Rex easily took down Duke Nukem (7-1) This Round its General Quaritch: The crazed general from avatar who was determined to kill the navi vs Tyber Zann: Ruthless crime lord of the Zann Consortium who lead his men in the feild Who is deadliest colonal quaritch.jpg|Colonial Quaritch avatar machete.png|Avatar machete RDA pistol.jpg|RDA Handgun M60 avatar.png|M60 Machine Gun bush boss.jpg|Bush boss FD-3 Tzann.jpg|Tyber Zann Vibroblade negwt.jpg|Vibroblade Customized Rawk chopped special.jpg|Customized Rawk chopped special Disrupter rifle.png|Disrupter Rifle V-1 thermal detonator.jpg|Thermal Detonator My personal edge goes to quaritch. He is more determined, ruthless and in my opinion has the better weapons. 'Battle ' Colonial Quaritch is looking over maps of the Pandora rainforest. His plans of taking out the Navi are getting closer and closer every day. Recently a new soldier named, Tyber Zann, has greatly helped in his plans and has swiftly risen through the ranks until he has become colonial too. Quaritch hears a knock of the door and looks up to see Zann standing at the door to his office, a smile across his face. “Come in Come in” he says and tyber enters the room, closing the door behind him. Quaritch puts the maps away and looks proudly over his protégé. “What is it” he says, leaning back in his chair. “Well sir” tyber begins “As you know me and you are both colonials and well respected ones at that”. “Yes where is this going” Quaritch says leaning forward slightly in his seat. “Well you see their can only be one colonial and i don’t think that you’re right for the job”. Quaritch face turns from a proud smile to a shocked gasp as tyber pulls out a Disrupter rifle and points it at his head. “Time to die” tyber says calmly and pulls the trigger. Quaritch barley has enough time to duck down behind his desk as the beam of energy soars over his head and leaves a massive hole in his chair. Quaritch opens a compartment under his desk and takes out an RDA pistol, which he always keeps near him in case of things like this. He moves back out from under the desk just as a beam of energy smashes through the spot he was just standing. He leaps up from behind his desk and fires off several shots from his pistol but tyber is safely behind the cover of a cupboard. He duck down too avoid another energy beam and leaps through the glass wall, landing flat on his stomach. Quaritch picks himself off, dodges another energy beam and runs off towards the armoury, hoping to find some more weapons. Tyber jumps through the hole in the glass wall and gives chase. Quaritch gets to the armoury and surveys the room to see what weapons there are. He takes a Bush boss of the wall and straps it onto his back. He grabs a M60 off the wall and kicks open the door of the armoury, just as tyber Zann turns the corner. “Have some of this” quaritch shouts manically and opens fire on the crime lord. Zann jumps behind the cover of some foliage and checks himself for wounds. He has been hit a few times in the arm and leg but nothing serious. He checks his rifle and realises that the barrel had snapped when he landed on it. “Dammit” he whispers and takes out his Customized Rawk chopped special. He waits for the firing to stop before jumping out from behind his cover and firing at the crazed colonial. Quaritch ducks down as the lasers fly past him and fires his M60 at Tyber, but his aim is just as bad and none of the shots hit home. Quaritch cusses as his M60 runs out of ammo and tosses it aside. Taking the nozzle of the bush boss in his hand, the flames spray out of the nozzle, setting parts of the rainforest on fire and forcing tyber to retreat. Quaritch steps forward, the flames spreading forward further and burning more plants. Tyber takes out a thermal detonator and hurls it at quaritch and it lands a few feet in front of him. It explodes and sends quaritch flying backwards, who crashes into one of the Avatars who is walking around, sending them both sprawling. “Hey dude watch where you’re going” he says and pushes the colonial off him. Quaritch notices a machete, sheathed in his scabbard. “Sorry but i need to borrow this” quaritch says and punches the avatar in the face, knocking him out. He then takes the machete off him and holds it by his side. “Man this thing is heavy” quaritch says, straining at the weight of it. He looks up and sees Tyber who is standing a few feet away, holding his pistol. He smiles and holsters his pistol, taking out his Vibroblade as he does. He charges at Quaritch who swings the machete with all his strength but Tyber easily dodges it. He then lunges forward and stabs quaritch in the neck, blood spurting out as he yanks it out. Quaritch falls to the ground clutching his throat and looks up at his killer. Tyber looks away as Quaritch’s life slowly ebbs away. “God Dammit” tyber says as he looks at the bloodstained knife and back at quaritch. “Everyone will know i did it”. The crime lord tosses the knife away from himself and runs off back to his hidden ship, hoping to escape before anyone finds out who he really is leaving quaritch body in the middle of the path. Winner Tyber Zann Expert’s opinion Tyber won because his laser and energy based weapons were got more kills than quaritch’s bullet based weapons. This round ends on saturday the 17th of september and next round is Nathen hale (Resistance) vs Gordan Freeman (Half life) Category:Blog posts